


Голос в темноте

by Olxa



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa
Summary: Хенрик Гурский часто видит один и тот же сон.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с инсайда: Чарльз стер память не Мойре, а Эрику.

Жизнь Хенрика Гурского напоминала ему самому рекламу. Идеализированный мир, в котором вся семья улыбалась друг другу, сидя за столом, а все цвета были неестественно яркими и, конечно же, в этом мире всегда светило солнце. Он не жаловался, чувствуя себя счастливым, как в детстве, так и позже, став мужем и отцом, но краем сознания всё равно отмечал некую неправильность. Она темным пятном всегда маячила где-то на границе бокового зрения, а иногда, по ночам, пятно разрасталось и превращалось в тоннель. 

Темнота в нем не казалась зловещей. Она будто обволакивала и ласкала Хенрика, сладострастно проводила по волосам, трогала лицо и нежно шептала: Эрик. В голосе было столько ласки и боли, что у не сентиментального Хенрика порой сжималось сердце от ответной нежности.

По утрам он понимал, что скорее всего, жена шепчет его имя во сне, а его собственное сознание перерабатывает это в такую картинку. Магда — еврейка, и любила иногда «переводить» имя мужа на свой лад. 

С появлением дочери Хенрик стал видеть сны про темный тоннель гораздо реже, как и какие-либо сны вообще. Поспать под крики новорожденного младенца получалось нечасто. Хенрик чувствовал себя странно обделенным, но списывал это на общую раздражительность из-за усталости. Магда стала уделять ему меньше времени и уж конечно больше не звала его нежным шепотом во сне. 

А потом всё вернулось. Стало ещё более отчетливым и ярким. В темноте не стало светлее, зато появились ощущения. Будто чья-то рука сжимала его запястье. И в этом жесте заключалось больше страсти, чем во всех совместных ночах с Магдой.

— Эрик, — шептала Темнота, — Эрик.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он. Тишина была долгой, и когда начало казаться, что ответа уже никогда не последует, Темнота прошептала, нежно коснувшись его лица:

— Тебя.

С тех пор это нежное, страстное «тебя» вспоминалось Хенрику гораздо чаще, чем хотелось бы. Глупость вроде бы, всего лишь сон, но он чувствовал, что знал или, вернее, должен был знать кого-то, кто сейчас так скучал по нему. 

— Я тебя не помню, — сказал он.

— Я знаю.

— Но я хочу помнить! — Хенрик чувствовал, как темнота уплотнилась, стала упругой, будто резина, и начала выталкивать его наружу, к свету, к бодрствованию. Но он был не так прост, он будет сопротивляться!

— Скажи мне, кто ты?!

— Нет.

— Скажи хотя бы, кто я?!

— Эрик, нет! — вскрикнула Темнота и добавила уже мягче, с откровенно родительским осуждением в голосе: — Нельзя.

— Нельзя! — завопил Хенрик, — Нельзя?! Да кто ты вообще, чтобы решать?! Как ты смеешь?!

— Прости, — прошептала Темнота и оставила его в одиночестве, наедине с напуганной Магдой и погнутой металлической кроватью.

Нельзя. Нельзя! Так и звенело у Хенрика в голове всё то время, пока он учился управлять своим даром.

Конечно, он знал о мутантах, хотя и совсем немного. В их польской глуши казалось, что ничего подобного просто не может случиться. Какие мутанты? Здесь только завод, кинотеатр, да пара рюмочных. А мутанты, они где-то далеко, в Америке, где говорят на непонятном английском языке. 

И вот, вдруг, Хенрик научился сминать металлические предметы. Впрочем, научился — это громко сказано. По всему дому теперь валялись согнутые под странными углами монетки и столовые приборы, Магда волновалась, как бы не заметили соседи, а Хенрик просто злился. Ему не хотелось сворачивать горы или двигать машины — он хотел, чтобы темный тоннель и мягкая, шепчущая Темнота вернулись к нему. Казалось, что всё настоящее, вся правда о его жизни находятся там, а не здесь.

Было так странно видеть лица жены и дочери, друзей и ощущать, что это куда более призрачные видения, чем темный круг тоннеля и голос, который даже нельзя потрогать.  
Однажды Хенрик стоял у машины, поглаживая капот и тот, как живой, трепетал под его пальцами, когда к нему подошел Милош. 

— Чего ты такой хмурый сегодня, Хенрик? — спросил он, облокотившись на машину и закурив.

Хенрик не знал, что ему ответить, завороженно прислушиваясь к гудящему под рукой металлу.

— Ты знаешь, что-нибудь о снах? — наконец, заговорил он, когда друг решил было потрепать его по плечу. 

— О снах? — удивился Милош.

— Ну да. Что, если снится темный тоннель и неизвестный собеседник? К чему это?

— Это как в сонниках? У меня жена постоянно читает свой. Я только знаю, что покойник к смене погоды снится. Всё это бабские штучки, — засмеявшись, Милош дружески хлопнул Хенрика по плечу. — Тебе-то о чем волноваться?

Хенрик тоже улыбнулся, расслабившись. И вправду, зачем ему расстраиваться из-за ерунды? Можно же просто, как нормальный человек, сходить в рюмочную с Милошем и взять по пиву. Он был готов даже угостить друга. Это отличный парень, моложе Хенрика, недавно женившийся и ещё не уставший от работы и домашнего быта, как другие коллеги с завода. Милош ему нравился.

Ровно до тех пор, пока не оказался в шайке, пришедшей за Хенриком среди ночи.

Он даже не сразу понял, о чем они говорят. Кто-то из парней наверняка заметил, как Хенрик сминает и расправляет монетку — недавно выученный трюк, но разве это повод для ареста?

— Скажите мне, что такого противозаконного я сделал? — спросил Хенрик, ещё надеясь, что парни просто ошиблись или слишком испугались его дара. — Вы же все знаете меня!

— Думали, что знаем, — кто-то показал Хенрику вырезку из газеты.

— Это ты? — буквы мелькали у него перед глазами, и он ничего не мог разобрать, а на маленьком фото он видел лишь какого-то обозленного и властного типа. Разве Хенрик Гурский такой? Он ведь просто любил свою жену и дочку, ему нравилась работа и нравилось выпивать с коллегами, по выходным он перебирал свой автомобиль или смотрел футбол. Он точно такой же, как они. Хенрик не смог бы представить себя стоящим под прицелами телекамер, толкающим речь перед всем миром.

— Я ведь даже не знаю английского, — сказал Хенрик, уже понимая, насколько беспомощно это звучит. Насколько беспомощным оказался он сам перед толпой чем-то разозленных мужчин.

Смерть жены и дочери казалась ему хоть и неправильной, но в чем-то логичной. Только так всё и могло закончиться, если ты хоть немного отличался от других. Болью и смертью. 

— Этого ты хочешь от меня? Вот значит, какой я? — кричал Хенрик, держа в руках медальон, покрытый кровью его бывших друзей. И хотя смотрел он в небо, обращение адресовалось тому незнакомцу из тьмы во сне, который оставил его в самый тяжелый момент и не пришел на помощь.

И всё же кто-то решил ответить на его вопросы, но совсем не тот, кого Хенрик ждал.

— Нет, ты не такой. Ты лучше, — мужчина, который мог бы показаться смешным, со своей синей кожей и глупым костюмом, так же, как и трое подростков у него за спиной, почему-то выглядел угрожающе. Хенрик отступил от него на несколько шагов, но мужчина продолжал наступать.

— Я покажу тебе лучший мир. Ты поможешь мне создать его. 

Хенрик понял, что перед ним мутанты. Тот, что говорил, видимо, был очень могущественным, однако Хенрика он не интересовал. Его волновал только голос. Тот голос во тьме. Не такой, как у этого мутанта. Другой. Он пробивался сквозь толщу страха, горя и злости Хенрика. Буквально надсаживался, пытаясь перекричать шум в его голове:

— Эрик, о Эрик, нет! Как мне жаль! — и это не было сном. Голос из темноты говорил с ним наяву.

— Телепат, — как-то замедленно, словно смакуя новый вкус, пробормотал синекожий мутант, — как интересно. — Его рука протянулась к лицу Хенрика, и тот инстинктивно закрылся ладонью, теперь уже в очевидном желании защититься. Но, конечно же, не смог.

— Вот чего ты хочешь, — улыбнулся мутант, — что ж, это я могу устроить. Пойдем.

И Хенрик пошел. Не за силой или властью, им двигало любопытство и, очевидно, любовь.

Профессор Ксавье. Вот как его звали. Так ему сказал Эн Сабах Нур. 

Хенрик опустился на колени перед инвалидным креслом, вглядываясь в профессора, жадно втягивая его запах, желая узнать всё возможное о человеке, который был его кошмаром и его мечтой долгие годы.

Он пах дорогим одеколоном, старыми книгами и немного табаком. Совсем чуть-чуть, словно старательно маскировал этот запах. Вполне возможно, что чинный профессор скрывал свою слабость от своих же учеников. Как забавно. 

Вьющиеся каштановые волосы упали ему на щеку, и Хенрик отвел их от лица, нарочно мазнув пальцами по коже: она была мягкой, с вкраплениями короткой, рыжей щетины. Хотя Хенрик злился на него совсем недавно, сейчас его почему-то затопило чувство необъяснимой, совершенно ненормальной нежности. Такого он не испытывал даже к Магде.

Хенрик поднял профессора на руки, осторожно уложил на песок и легонько потряс. Уже не мог терпеть, желая услышать его голос. Удостовериться, что это в самом деле он.

— Профессор Ксавье, профессор, — позвал Хенрик и чуть не вскрикнул от радости, увидев, как дрогнули веки и между ними блеснула синева глаз.

— Вы знаете, кто я? — Хенрик наклонился ближе.

— Эрик, — прошептал профессор. Да, это был тот самый голос: глубокий и мягкий, пусть впечатление и портила легкая, сонная хрипотца.

— Да. Вы помните, где были в последний раз? — спросил Хенрик, наклоняясь ближе, неосознанно потянувшись к руке профессора, а тот коснулся пальцами его виска.

— Я на Кубе, — прошептал он, — с тобой.

Сначала Хенрик не понял, чего профессор пытался добиться, но потом, где-то за его спиной Эн Сабах Нур хмыкнул:

— Ну, если ты так хочешь, — и на Эрика обрушились воспоминания.

Много.

Плохие и хорошие. Они наваливались на него беспощадной лавиной образов и чувств.

Не было никакого счастливого семьянина Хенрика Гурского. Никаких мамы и папы, никакой школы и друзей. Он всю жизнь был один. Лелеял свою месть, пока не встретил Чарльза.

— Не думай о плохом, было и хорошее, ведь было? — шептал Чарльз, страстно и нежно, совсем как во сне, пока Эрик вспоминал: поддержку, разговоры за шахматами, прикосновение к коже, к разуму, полное слияние в душной спальне особняка.

— Было много хорошего, — признал Эрик, наклонившись за поцелуем. Вышло не очень умело, слюняво и торопливо, как у подростков. Наверное, это потому что оба очень соскучились друг по другу.

Чарльз смотрел на Эрика с надеждой, но хотя бы ничего не говорил ни вслух, ни телепатически, скорее всего Эн Сабах Нур снова заблокировал его.

— Было много хорошего, Чарльз, но ты всё это у меня забрал.

— О, Эрик, прости меня...

— Нет, — Эрик мотнул головой, — нельзя.

Секунду назад рядом с Чарльзом Ксавье сидел Хенрик Гурский, но на ноги поднялся Магнето.


End file.
